Beautifu blood - SasuSaku
by TheSakuraCherryBlossom1998
Summary: Sequel to BEAUTIFUL BLOOD. Chapter one: A little look into Sakura and Sasuke's friendship before Sakura's death. Chapter two: a one-shot about Sasuke's life after Sakura's death.
1. Chapter 1

**Beautiful blood**

Paring: Sakura x Sasuke

One-shot

 **Disclaimer:** I do, sadly not, own Naruto

* * *

A little one-shot about Sasuke and Sakura's friendship

* * *

' _Stop looking at her!'_ He yelled in his mind. But his eyes betrayed him once again, and looked to his side where _she_ sat.

 _Sakura Haruno_.

One of the first, and few girls, who didn't throw themselves at his feet…

Sasuke and Sakura had been friends since kindergarten, where she had been the first one to knock him over when she was playing tag, instead of using her time on making stupid flower crowns for him, like all the other annoying girls.

As time went by, and they both matured, Sasuke eventually grew rather interested in his only female friend, not that he would never admit to that.

He had actually never treated her like a real friend. He insulted her all the time, but it was as if she _knew_ that he _really didn't_ mean it.

Currently, they were sitting in one of the more secluded areas in the big library in Konoha.

She was reading her philosophy book-thing, though she studied to be a doctor, she enjoyed reading other people's clever words and thoughts.

' _Annoying'_ No, not really. He would never admit this either, but he admired her lifestyle. She seemed so carefree at times; she was clever, feisty; free to live her own life.

...

He fantasized about her often.

He imagined himself married to her, having a bunch of kids running around.

He imagined how she would wrap her arms around him when he came home from a tiring day at work; offering him her warmth and comfort.

In his mind, he had a whole life planned out for them.

"Mmm, Sasuke-kun?" A sweet voice reached his ears, but he blocked it out, it was probably just his imagination, after all, he had never heard Sakura say his name like that before.

"Sasuke-kun?" There it was again, that annoyingly sweet voice. Okay, maybe it wasn't just his mind playing games with him after all.

"Hello, Sasuke, do you hear me" Was she laughing at him? He hoped not!

Opening his eyes, he looked at the pink-haired girl, and immediately regretted it.

Why did she suddenly appear to be more beautiful right now than she had ever been, of course, she had always been beautiful, but right now, she looked like a true goddess; maybe it had something to do with the light?

"Sasuke!" She (almost) yelled, they were in a library after all.

Sadly for her, Sasuke didn't care, and he snapped at her.

"Stop saying my name! I can't believe I'm even friends with you! You're pathetic" Ups.

Did he say that?! Oh GOD! How could those words leave his mouth?

He looked at her face, aand it was not pretty… He didn't think he had ever seen her look so hurt ever before.

If someone ever invented a time machine, he would go straight back to this day and punch himself before he could say that.

Before he could even open his mouth to apologize, she was already gathering her books in her back, and rising from her chair.

"Oh, I'm sorry Sasuke. It won't happen ever again"

He could hear how hurt she was, though she tried to hide it.

But it confused him. He had called her annoying and pathetic many times before, and all those times she had just ignored it.

Rushing after her, he grabbed her by the elbow just as they were outside of the library.

"Sakura – I'm sorry, I didn't mean it that way, I just –"  
"I knew perfectly well what you meant, Sasuke" She sneered at him.

Why was she acting so hostile towards him?

"You have called me those names so many times before Sasuke, and I have always ignored it! But I can tell you, Uchiha Sasuke, it hurts! And now, you tell me that you don't even know why we are friends..."

Before he could say anything else, she was gone.

' _I am an idiot'_


	2. Chapter 2

**Beautiful blood**

Paring: Sakura x Sasuke

One-shot

 **Disclaimer:** I do, sadly not, own Naruto

* * *

A little one-shot about Sasuke's life after Sakura's death

* * *

 _Stupid, annoying, pathetic, useless, crybaby, weak, dumb, idiot._

All those stupid insults rung through his mind as he waked past the library.

And guess who had been called all those names by none other than Uchiha Sasuke?

-You're right! Haruno Sakura!

Why was it he had called her all of those names? Oh yeah, I remember, he was afraid of telling her how he really felt.

And what good had that done him?

Right you are again!

-Absolutely no good!

He hated himself for hurting her like that. He had actually never thought that she would react that way.

He literally felt like the biggest idiot on earth.

Can you imagine how it feels like, to know that you hurt your best friend so much, that they took their own life?

That you made them feel, that only death could be better than the life they were living?

If you don't know how it feels, Sasuke can give you the answer to that – it feels like crap.

* * *

He walked was sitting alone in his room; he had been doing that quite often lately.

It was Wednesday today.

And usually, Sakura would have been sitting in his room with him.

They always studied together on Wednesday's – it was their little tradition.

She would usually help him with his homework while he sat there, looking at her, listening to her voice.

An invisible knife was stabbed into his heart.

He would never see her again; he would never get to listen to her sweet voice.

He never thought it would be like this; him missing her.

He actually thought they were going to end up together at some point.

All because of that one conversation, a long time ago.

* * *

(Flashback)

" _Eh, Sasuke-kun?" Said male looked up from the book he was reading, focusing on his friends green eyes._

" _What?" Inside he was blushing, outside he was cold as ice._

" _Aren't you afraid that you one day will end up alone?" He frowned at that, what kind of question was that? He was about to reply with his usual "_ Hn" _but one look at her face stopped him; she looked so serious._

" _I haven't really thought about it, why?" He asked, watching as her eyes became gloomy as she stared out of the window._

" _I don't know - the thought just scares me. What if you never meet the one and only, or you hurt the one who really loves you and you push them away; and by the time you realize that, it is too late to change and you will end up alone?" He was stunned by her words, why was she even thinking like that?_

" _Sakura, are you afraid of being alone?" He asked slowly._

 _She looked away from him and nodded._

 _It really surprised him she was the last person on earth who would have to worry about that, didn't she know how many males there were who liked her?_

" _I-I can't really explain it, Sasuke… I just don't want to die alone with no kids or anything"_

 _Slowly Sasuke's mouth opened._

" _We could make_ _a deal?" That got her attention._

" _What?" She stared at him curiously._

" _What if me made a deal, that if we both turn, lets say 30, and none of us are married, we will marry each other?" His mouth felt dry. What if she didn't agree, what if she thought of him as creepy now?_

 _He looked at her, watched as a big smile spread on her face._

" _Really Sasuke-kun? Would you really do that?" Her smile couldn't possibly get any bigger, could it?_

" _Yeah, why not?" Okay, he was wrong, that smile_ certainly _could get a lot bigger._

(End of flashback)

* * *

(Sasuke's POW)

I remember that conversation as if it was yesterday we had it.

I had actually been looking forward to marrying Sakura, even though there was a chance that another man would snatch her away before I got the chance, I never thought it possible.

I really believed that we would get married.

I cant apologize to you enough times.

I did just what you feared, Sakura. I hurt you, Sakura. I pushed you away and I lost you… Forever.

* * *

 **Here it is! Hope you guys liked it! :D Please tell me what you think of it :)**

 **(I apologize for any grammar and spelling mistakes in this and the previous chapter)**


End file.
